


Kiss It Better

by alittlebriton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Magnus Bane, Rimming, Salty Alec Lightwood, Snark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: Magnus forgets to take his rings off when he and Alec get frisky. When Alec is understandably annoyed and a little hurt, Magnus offers to kiss it better.“Ow,” he said again plaintively and winced when he moved into Magnus’ arms. “Why the hell are you trying to jam your jewellery box up my ass?”“Darling, I forgot. I didn’t mean to.” He moved his newly bare hands down over Alexander’s flank, smoothing over his ass, his fingers gently parting his ass cheeks. He watched Alec’s face, studying it for further signs of pain.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @ohfreckle for the beta and for passing along the prompt to me. Someone asked for fingering with Magnus' rings on - but this probably isn't quite what they envisioned as I felt his rings would hurt more than give pleasure.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my fellow Filth Wizards and the Lemon Squad, without whom I could not have finished this fic, which is literally 2800 words of rimming. And more importantly, would not have managed to get Alec and Magnus to finish either.

Magnus cursed under his breath, caught up in the heady weight of Alec on his lap and the small, ragged whining noises he was making at the back of his throat every time Magnus circled his hole with a slick fingertip. He was trying to concentrate on making Alec beg but wasn’t getting anywhere fast, not when Alec kept rubbing up against his cock with small aborted thrusts and then moaning like he was being paid to into Magnus’ mouth. Alec’s hands, as much as they could while his wrists were tied together, kept clutching at Magnus’ hair to hold him in place while Alec kissed him, sloppy and desperate. 

The whole thing was very distracting, which is what Alec was probably counting on, but he had a plan, and the plan was to shallowly finger-fuck Alexander until he was clenching around Magnus’ fingers and hitting his shoulder and swearing at him with his tied-up hands, all sweat-damp and flushed, begging for Magnus’ cock. Magnus smiled into the next kiss and slowly started to inch his middle finger inside of Alec, feeling him spread his legs wider and push back against the intrusion. 

And then Alec squirmed abruptly away from his hands and tore himself away from his mouth.

“ _Ow_ , fuck, what was that?”

Magnus blinked in confusion when Alec pulled up to one side of him, but took one look at Alec’s pained face, already glaring at Magnus’ hands, and followed his gaze. And then winced.

“Oh, angel, I’m so so sorry.” He snapped his other fingers, and the rings on his hands vanished to the dresser. He reached out to Alec instinctively.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot. Did I hurt you too much? Alexander?” 

“Ow,” he said again plaintively and winced when he moved into Magnus’ arms. “Why the hell are you trying to jam your jewellery box up my ass?” 

“Darling, I forgot. I didn’t mean to.” He moved his newly bare hands down over Alexander’s flank, smoothing over his ass, his fingers gently parting his ass cheeks. He watched Alec’s face, studying it for further signs of pain.

“Do you mind if I check you over?” 

“Did you leave one inside me?” Alec outright sassed at him.

“Someone’s grumpy.” 

“ _Someone_ just had spiky metal shoved inside of him in a very delicate area.” 

Magnus clucked at him and curled one hand around Alec’s flagging cock.

“However shall I make it up to you?”

Alec looked mildly mollified, his body relaxing at Magnus’ touch. “You can keep doing that.”

“How ‘bout I do this and check you over? Seriously, I want to make sure I didn’t tear anything.” Magnus started to slide out from under Alec, ignoring his whine of protest. He tugged on Alec’s bound hands and made him shuffle forward, kissing his mouth when he screwed it up, and looped his wrists around a bedpost.

“Are you going to be ok with this?” he asked, running his hands up Alec’s arms. “You should have enough space to get down onto your elbows if you need to.” 

“Magnus?” Alec asked, and Magnus immediately cradled his face, searching his hazel eyes worriedly.

“Yes my love?”

“I don’t think I want to be fucked tonight.”

Magnus smiled and shook his head. “I wasn’t going to. I was going to kiss it better.”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “That’s um. We haven’t done that before.”

“I know. And it’s one of my favorite things to do.” He actually licked his lips, hoping it would convince Alec. Judging by the way Alec’s gaze fell to his mouth, it was working.

“Am I, ah. Am I going to be clean enough?” Alec practically whispered this, although who could possibly overhear them, Magnus couldn’t guess. 

“I cleaned you before I started fingering you, darling.” He twirled his hand for emphasis, only to see Alec’s face darken.

“Oh, you remembered _that_ but not the instruments of torture on your fingers?”

Magnus sighed. “Yes, your boyfriend is a terrible warlock, but he’s a terrible warlock trying to stick his tongue in your ass, so maybe you should let him?”

Alec grumbled but leaned down and spread his knees with a small grimace. Magnus moved behind him, sitting back on his heels. And stared. 

“Oh, Alexander.”

Alec’s shoulders shifted in a familiar way, his body warring between embarrassment and lust. “What? You’ve seen that view before.”

“Mmmm, I have, but it never ceases to be breathtaking.”  Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s back, brushing over the dimples at the base of his spine, finally settling over the meat of his ass, digging his fingertips into his skin. He parted his cheeks gently to take a closer look, heard Alec inhale.

“It’s alright, darling. Just a little red, that’s all. Maybe I bruised you a little, hmm?” He leaned in and kissed one of Alec’s ass cheeks, mouthing over his skin until he could deliver a soft bite to the more sensitive underside, where it was lightly furred. He loved that feeling: soft short hairs against his lips, hot, trembling skin; the taste of salt on his tongue.  Magnus turned his attention back to Alec’s asshole, flushed from his fingering earlier, the muscle twitching under his scrutiny.

It was a gift, to be able to do this. A gift made more precious by Alec’s embarrassment, a flush creeping round the back of his neck, his breathing edging towards a whine. A thought occurred to him. Magnus slid his hand underneath Alec and felt for his cock, finding it hard again. Huh.

“Do you like being like this, angel? Splayed out for me?” Magnus asked, keeping his voice low, giving in and rubbing his own erection on Alec’s ass to give himself some relief. 

“Magnusss,” Alec said, drawing his name out like a curse.

“I haven’t even licked you yet. I haven’t even pushed my tongue inside you.” Magnus pulled back and ran his fingers up the crease of his ass and felt him quiver under his fingers, hot and damp to the touch in a way that made Magnus shiver with want. Alec moaned and spread his legs wider, his fingers flexing and twisting around the silk holding his hands together. 

“God, you want it so bad. Look at you, spreading yourself for me.” Alec made a garbled noise as he pressed his face into the pillow. Magnus would bet his fortune his face was bright red. He moved his hand to tug gently on Alec’s balls and then ran his hand up his shaft until he circled the pads of his fingers around the crown of Alec’s cock, already sticky. He kissed his way up Alec’s spine, laving at each knob, letting his body slide over his skin until he paused just by Alec’s ear.

“Such an eager boy,” Magnus purred and was rewarded with a muffled groan, and then Alec turned his head away from the pillow and lurched forward to kiss Magnus with absolutely no finesse, their teeth clashing awkwardly until Magnus tilted his head just so to let Alec plunder his mouth. 

“Do it already,” Alec growled when he pulled back and Magnus swatted him, hitting just where his thigh met his ass with a slap and then immediately rubbing it better. Judging by the way Alec shuddered and his cock dripped onto the sheets with a jerk, this might be something they would have to explore at a later date. Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec when his eyes finally focused on him.

“Ask me nicely.”

Alec gritted his teeth and whined through his nose, rocking on his knees, pulling against the bedpost. He closed his eyes, either trying to get himself under control or dropping the last of his pride. Magnus waited, watching. Alec finally opened his eyes again, only the smallest sliver of hazel remaining.

“Please,” he said, licking his lips. 

“Please what,” Magnus said patiently, sneaking a hand to grip tight at the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come right there on the spot. 

“Please lick me, Magnus,” Alec said, exhaling shakily.

“Where am I to lick you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, faking innocence and Alec _exploded_ in a groaned rush.

“Lick my asshole, lick me out, fuck your tongue into me. Please, Magnus. I want you so bad, I…. _Please_.” Magnus shushed him until Alec closed his eyes again, bright spots of colour high on his cheeks, and kissed his forehead before pressing a longer kiss to his mouth.

“Whatever you want, my love,” he murmured and pressed his hand reassuringly on the nape of Alec’s neck as he shifted behind him, his thumbs digging into his skin as he parted him again and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Alec’s hole. A full-body shudder went through Alec, and Magnus felt rather than heard him cry out.

Magnus lavished his cleft with kisses; sucking kisses directly on the tightly-furled ring of muscle, dragging breathy kisses lower and lower until he tongued at Alec’s balls, getting them wet, feeling them heavy in his mouth, and then flattening his tongue to lick a wide stroke up his crease. He lifted his head to check on Alec.

“Don’t stop,” came a ragged plea, so Magnus grinned and ducked his head again, licking at his furred hole with precise movements, long, purposeful sweeps to loosen him up, his tongue wriggling against his rim. He pressed closer, the smell of Alec surrounding him and moaned as he managed to dip the point of his tongue past the ridged muscle. His hands tightened on his ass and he pushed, trying to get deeper.

He could hear Alec too; could hear the strangled curses breathed into the air and the outright sobs when he gently teased his hole open with a thumb. The bedpost creaked ominously every few seconds as Alec pulled on his ties and each time it did, Magnus’ neglected cock twitched. He licked his way inside Alec, pushing his tongue past his rim. He didn’t let up, opening Alec up slowly but surely with insistent strokes, feeling Alec’s thighs begin to tremble as he squirmed, trying to push back onto Magnus’ tongue. 

“ _God_ , Magnus. Yes. That feels... Fuck. So good. You feel so good.” Alec tipped his head to the side, gasping for breath, and Magnus grinned to himself. Alec sounded wrecked already. 

His hole was wet and open now, and Magnus could give it a sloppy kiss, deep and thorough, pushing his tongue inside while sucking at his rim. Alec gave a small broken cry, turning his face into the pillow again, his hips jerking away and back, away and back, like he was being overwhelmed, and Magnus moaned back in return, feeling his own cock jerk and blurt pre-come onto the sheets. He could taste Alec, the inside of him, could feel how hot and smooth he was, how tight he clenched around his tongue when Magnus wriggled it deeper, fucking him with it as much as he could. His jaw ached, and his chin was wet, and he couldn’t see Alec’s reaction like he loved, but he didn’t want to stop, didn’t want it to end, not with how Alec’s body kept jerking like he was sobbing or how loud he was without forming real words.

He pulled off to pant for air and slid his finger inside Alec, resting his forehead on his ass for a moment to judge how close Alec was and then moved back to lick in alongside his finger, curling it to slide into him. It slid in easily enough, coasting on Magnus’ spit and the leftover lube from earlier, so he added a second finger and concentrated licking around his rim, pushing his fingers in deeply to find his prostate, and fumbled underneath him until he slid his hand to Alec’s cock, curling his hand loosely around it to give Alec something to move into.

Alec slammed both hands against the bedpost and canted his hips forward with a hiccupping cry. 

“Magnus! Fuck, I’m so close. Please.”

Magnus hummed and moved lower, nipping at the skin behind his balls, licking over them, twisting and driving his fingers deeper as he closed his fist around Alec’s cock and stroked him properly, on the wrong side of rough in the way that Alec liked. He could feel the tension in Alec’s thighs, could feel him trembling on the edge as he tried to move between dual sensations, both overwhelming him. Magnus wanted nothing more than to see him come undone. 

He licked back up to his stretched hole, slowly withdrew his fingers and then drove his tongue inside, hard and deep, moaning as he tongue-fucked him without restraint, and slapped his free hand hard on the side of his ass. 

Alec bucked forward with a muffled scream and came, spurting over the bed sheets, thrusting his cock into Magnus’ fist over and over until he slumped down, wrung out. Magnus pulled his hands and face away from Alec and knelt up, wiping his chin and swollen lips free from spit, then finally wrapped a hand around his own cock with a hiss of relief. He jerked it roughly, too keyed up to do anything other than chase his own release, only managing six strokes before he too came with a groan, purposely shooting over Alec’s exposed asshole and watching him twitch and shiver, his hole clenching around nothing as Magnus’ hot seed slid down the crease of Alec’s ass and dripped down to his balls. 

Magnus swayed on his knees and stretched his fingers out to trace the path his come made, rubbing his spunk into Alec’s skin and pushing it inside him. Alec moaned again from the head of the bed as Magnus’ fingers dipped inside.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” Magnus said reverently, running his messy hand over the red mark his palm had made on Alec’s ass. “My angel.”

He crawled up Alec’s body, pressing kisses and licking the sweat from his skin, tracing runes with his tongue, until he could unhook Alec’s wrists from the bedpost and untied them. Alec immediately flipped over and grappled Magnus into a fierce hug, pulling him close. Magnus was fairly certain his breath smelled like ass, and Alec smelled of sweat and the funk of jizz, but he’d never been so comfortable in such a messy bed, his heels skidding through Alec’s come as he nestled closer. Alec, being Alec, didn’t seem to care about anything other than getting his mouth on Magnus’, licking into him roughly for an uncoordinated kiss, full of love and too much teeth. It was glorious.

“Oh my god,” Alec panted, his eyes wild when he finally pulled himself from Magnus’ mouth. Magnus raised his fingers and touched his lips; fairly certain they were bruised and plump. He ran his tongue soothingly over his bottom lip, and Alec made another noise.

“Stop being so obscenely hot, I can’t go again,” he said wretchedly, and Magnus looked at him. His face had pillow creases in it, his hair was mussed and damp, his chest was heaving as he struggled to get enough breath into his lungs. He looked like he’d been fucked six ways from Sunday.

“I take it you enjoyed that?”

“Just a little more than your signet ring being shoved up there, yeah.” Alec grinned crookedly at him as Magnus groaned and hit him over the head with a pillow.

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” 

“I guess I’ll forgive you,” Alec said with a long-suffering sigh, and Magnus rolled his eyes. He grasped one of Alec’s wrists and started massaging it.

“Nothing hurts?”

Alec shook his head. “No. Although I’m feeling very sticky in new areas.”

Magnus had the grace to look a little sheepish. “Should I apologize? I didn’t actually ask before I did that, after all.” 

“Hell no. You can do it again later if you want.” Alec rolled into him and kissed him again, shorter and sweeter this time. “But I do need to shower. And as you made me messy, you get to make me clean.”

“There’s logic to that I suppose,” Magnus conceded and slid off the bed, standing on wobbly legs. He helped Alec up as well, steadying him with a hand on the hip that turned into a shameless grope. Alec stoically ignored him and began to walk to the shower; stopped and turned to Magnus with such an expression on his face that Magnus was startled into laughter. 

“Oh, that is gross. Everything’s… _squelchy_.” Magnus laughed even harder at that. 

“Ugh. You’re the worst,” Alec complained, but the way he was smiling, his eyes sparkling, and the way he twined their fingers together, told Magnus otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
